lanotafandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CuboonoP/Editing Guide
General Editing *Currently, Chapter 0 is meant to be what the song pages should look like when they're done, & I'll continue to add things if they are needed, but if, after reading this, you are confused about something, or you think anything should be changed, contact me directly *All text should be centered left (this doesn't include infoboxes) *All of the different sections should be separated by a heading (Heading 2 '''in the Format box) *Song titles should be '''hyperlinked to their respective page when necessary *When a song's name has an extension on the title that isn't part of the actual song name (Ex: ZENITHALIZE (Alternate Guitar Solo ver.), or Tokyo Snorkel (feat. nicamoq)), only put the extension on the song's infobox on its personal page (Note: This doesn't apply to artists & as for the song Ryusa No Toba -Casino de Quicksand-, put just Ryusa No Toba) **To check what is part of the name or is an extension, go to one of the songs adjacent to it in-game & see what the game puts the song as *Put periods at the end of bullets *Put all text in exact capitalization as it is in the game *When Fisica & Ritmo's names appear side-by-side or very closer to each other (Ex: bulleted lists, lists separated by commas, & just saying, "Fisica & Ritmo") the order should always be Fisica then Ritmo, not the other way around. This is just for consistency **The same applies to Rossa & Nero, it's Rossa then Nero. *Notalium plural is "Notalium" not "Notaliums" *'Please provide a summary of your edits when you're done!' *'Correct grammar is vital!' *A list of some things you can do to help can be found here Previous & Next Songs *Doesn't include a header *Should be in a table with two side-by-side cells centered left directly above the Challenges *Should be able to be clicked & take you to the page (hyperlinked) *If a song is at the beginning of a collection, put the Previous song as the last song in the chapter (Ex: for vivid color, put "Previous: Frey's Philosophy") *If a song is at the end of a collection, put the Next song as the first song in the chapter (Ex: for cyanine, put "Next: Bokura no michi") Song Quotes *Doesn't include a header *'Can only be added in Source Mode Editing' *Uses the template "Userquote" *after each screen of dialogue, put a less than sign, br, & a greater than sign without spaces to move the text to the next line *The quotes that come after the first play & after completing 3 challenges should be collapsable with the link to open the collapsed quotes saying "Show Spoiler" & when already opened, the link should say "Hide Spoiler" *The quote for before playing should have a source that says "Before first play" *The quote for after completing a song the first time should have a source that says "After completing the first time" *The quote for after completing 3 challenges on a song should have a source that says "After completing three challenges" Ex: Phoebus (Go to Source Mode Editing to see coding) Song Infobox *Doesn't include a header *Should always be right centered *Consists of 3 pictures, the song before playing, after first play, & after completing 3 challenges in that order with headers above each saying which one they are *below the pictures should be the artist, chapter index, & difficulty in different rows *Artist is in "Exact quotes" including capitalization (Ex: Tiny Minim, jioyi, ARForest, etc.) *The chapter index should be their exact placement in the story line (Ex: Dream goes on - Chapter 0-1, Reignite - Chapter B-3, The Lonely Wolf - Chapter S1 side 1-2, etc.) *The difficulty should be separated into different rows (Note: Hit Enter to go to the next row & when you're doing the Ultra & Master difficulties, hit the Enter key 2 times or it won't work) *The time should be rounded to the nearest second *The BPM should be checked at least twice before putting it in *Vocals should be answered with a "No" or, if yes, put the vocalist, & if the vocalist is not known, simply put, "Yes" (Note: At some point, every song with lyrics will have a section on their page with the lyrics in them, & not all songs with vocals have lyrics in them Ex: Frey's Philosophy, Only the place where truth has engraved, Journey) *The note amount should be separated by difficulty into different rows (Note: Hit Enter to go to the next row & when you're doing the Ultra & Master difficulties, hit the Enter key 2 times or it won't work), & it should be a sum of all the notes in the song, regardless of type Challenges *Includes a header *Uses the template "Challenges" **Don't add it as a template. Go to the page here & copy the source code. That way, you can edit it like a table. *The challenges should be in "Exact quotes," even if there is a grammatical error *When a specific difficulty doesn't have any challenges, put "None" Trivia *Includes a header *Should be directly below the Challenges *Any information unique to this song or a few songs can be listed here *Make sure it's, at least, somewhat interesting Video *Includes a header *Should be directly below the Trivia *Shouldn't consist of any gameplay *Should also be centered left *Should be just large enough to fit in the space to the left of the infobox, but no smaller *Should be able to be opened directly on the page *In songs with cutscenes (currently, only Chronosis song, Frey's Philosophy, Journey, cyanine, Androgynos B, & You are the Miserable) add them below the song video Category:Blog posts